Coming from the emptiness
by alexxxdino4446
Summary: You showed me the power of destruction, now I'll show you the power of the Espada. "Enclose Murciélago" Then the rain fell and with it the hope was gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High school Dxd**

 **This is my first story ever, so if you have any constructive criticism you are welcome, if you're gonna flame, not so much.**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

 _"Bankai!" a cloud of dust covered the owner of the voice._

 _'Bankai huh' it didn't work with Grimmjow and he thinks..._

 _"Rahhhhh!" A stream of powerful dark energy emerged from the dust._

 _'That mask'_

 _"Getsuga Tenshou!" A powerful blast of energy black with red outline was heading towards him, when he raised his right arm in front of his head to stop it._

"Anyone there?"Said a voice breaking his thoughts.

A tall man was behind, with average build, blonde hair with golden bags and a black goatee.

"Azazel." The Cuatro Espada said without looking

"How about a, how are you Azazel, what happened Azazel , how life was treating you Azazel." Said the Governor of the fallen angels with a worried look on his face.

"What do you want." Said the pale Arrancar.

Sigh 'he's not even listening' said Azazel rubbing his nerves.

"As you go straight to the topic, I 'be blunt, I need you to go to this location." He said pointing to a piece of paper in his hand.

"Kuoh Town?" Asked the Espada without interest. "This is where that fallen is right now." He said as they were talking about some trash.

Azazel frowned slightly, "I know he made questionable things, but that's why I'm sending you." He added with a grin.

"You want me to stop him without killing him, and bring him to you"

"Bingo, can you handle it?" He asked waiting for an answer.

...

"Hello? I hate when he does that." He mumble turning around

After a short silence Azazel expression turned serious as he talked with someone in the background.

"I thought that you were already there Vali"

A young man came in, with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes, he was wearing a green V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket over it and burgundy jeans with a silver chain dropping down over them.

"I was on my way when I found a little crow asking if she could help." He said putting his hands in the pocket.

"Crow?" Said Azazel with a raised eyebrow.

"They have black wings." He said, waving his hand to the side

"True, then you told her?" Azazel nodded.

"That she was useless where we're going." Vali replied simply.

"Always so rude with the ladies " Sighed the fallen. "And here I am, thinking that I taught you better." He added shaking his head.

"Is because of you that a I'm this way, but returning to the subject."

"Right, I noted that you said we, don't you."

"I assumed that you would send the new guy, I guess I was right"

"Yep, let's see what he is made of."

"Then, I 'be on my way" Vali said while walking off.

"Wait." Azazel said as he watched the silver haired go. "That's all you wanted?"

"I do not know what you mean, I told you, I was stopped with a little bird."

"I thought you said crow."

"A crow is a bird."

"And again, you're right, then I will not keep you any longer, good luck." He said waving a hand.

"I take my leave then."

'Well, let's see how things work and hope for the best' were his thoughts. "So, where was Shemhazai?"

* * *

Kuoh Academy

The battlefield well known as the schoolyard, where students play, fight and do their training, where the boys see the girls in their sports clothes and the girls do the same with the boys and a couple of girls, only this time it was actually a battlefield with students fighting for their lives, against someone beyond their power, older than all of them together, but without losing the hope to keep going.

"Issei, we'll get you some time!" Was the scream of a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe, wearing a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, she was holding a sword taller than her, with a blue blade and a golden edge.

"Focus on your boosting." A young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes and holding a blade both holy and evil, followed by a petite young girl with white hair and hazel eyes, both wearing the same school uniform, the three going against a man with black hair and pointy ears, who in turn formed a blade of light in each hand to intercept their swords, leaving his back exposed against the assault of the petite girl. "I have you." She then takes the chance and goes against him with all her strength.

"You think it matters." Then five pairs of black wings appeared behind his back, knocking out his young opponents.

"Koneko! Yuuto!" A beautiful young woman in school uniform with a buxom figure, white skin, blue-green eyes and a long beautiful crimson hair cried.

"I'll go to heal them." Said a pretty girl with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents. "I'll cover you." Respond another voluptuous beauty with very long black hair tied in a long ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs and violet eyes, she was wearing a traditional miko attire.

"As expected from a Cadre, he is on a different level." The blue-haired girl was getting ready for her next move.

"I'm surprised that you keep fighting with your master dead." The black winged man was looking at her with curiosity and amusement.

"What did you mean by that!?" She yelled at him.

"Oops, it slipped from my mouth." Then he realized something. "Hahahahahahaha, it's not important now,

I'm trying to continue the war." He added with a manic laughter. "Is not necessary to keep the secret anymore"

"God is dead"

Everything that followed that sentence was shock. "But... the miracles, the blessings." The blonde nun was trembling, with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Michael is doing an excellent job keeping the system, even if there are fewer believers." Then the girl fainted.

"Asia!" A 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes cried, in his left arm a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes.

"Is expected, I'm surprised than I can keep my composure" replied the blue-haired.

"That's right, the Maous are gone, God is gone and what happened? THE THREE GREAT FACTIONS RUN AND HIDE, those cowards, both devils and angels lost their leaders and what we do, we go and Azazel tells us that there will not be a second war." Pure anger was rising in his red eyes.

"Shut up! Stop annoying us, it doesn't matter!" The brown-haired boy shouted. "I 'm going to become the harem king! And you're not going to stop me!" He exclaimed, raising the left arm with the green gem shining.

"Oh, so that's what the Red Dragon Emperor wants." Amused the fallen added. "Then join me and you will get a harem in no time, I'll give you beautiful women wherever you go/"

"You... think thaaaat you can fool me with your sweeeeet words." He responded with drool in his mouth.

"Issei!" The crimson-haired yelled incredulously.

"Yes! Sorry Buchou, I can't help myself when I hear the harem word." Straightening he responded.

"Mou, if you love women so much, make sure that we come out alive and I do whatever you want"

Gulp. 'Whatever I want' His face turned red. "Even suuuuucking your nipples"

"Yes, even sucking my nipples" She said closing her eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" A powerful green light began to emanate from his gauntlet, then he launched at his opponent, bringing with him a rain of fists

'What the?!' Kokabiel was unable to record what happened, the only thing that going in his mind was the feeling of pain in his cheek, on the other hand, Issei was feeling the power in his body, the only vision in his perverted mind was the reward that awaited him at the end of this battle, So was his focus that he was unable to hear the cries that came from his fist or the tears that came from his gem, but they were not cries of pain for beating his opponent, or tears of pride by the determination of his bearer, no sir, a dragon was crying, but not from pride or surprise, they were cries of sorrow at the motivations of his partner and by the fact that no matter how embarrassing was, it was working, he was actually beating a Cadre of the Fallen Faction.

'This is ridiculous' Kokabiel unable to counter, show Rias the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, the chance to survive and defeat their opponent.

"Koneko! Yuuto! Akeno! Follow Issei, we have not lost yet!" They were ready to finish this when Issei was sent back to them.

"So, the Red Dragon Emperor can release such a power so he can suck the nipples of a woman." Deploying his wings ready to attack Kokabiel smiled at his opponent. "Exciting, this is exciting boy, nobody is going to stop us, so let's finish this!"

(I listen fiesta de guerra while I was writing this part , just a suggestion)

"I see."

A sudden pressure invaded the place, so powerful that Kokabiel was the only one that was not overwhelmed, all from the presence of a slender man of average height with a melancholic appearance, with a fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils he was wearing a white jacket with long coattails and a high collar, black sash, and a white hakama, but its most prominent feature was a broken horned helmet on the top-left side of his head.

"So, the fallen likes to fight with those weaker than himself." The man in white said measuring his opponent.

"You." Kokabiel seemed to recognize him 'A broken helmet, green eyes and white clothes, Freed described

Someone like him.'

' Who is he' Rias was worried, her peerage besides Akeno, and her, was on the verge of collapse, whoever this man was, mean the end of them if he was an enemy, but if he was not.

"I ask you, You were who take Raynare and other before they can finish the ritual?" Kokabiel setting his focus on the newcomer asked.

"I assume that you're referring those fallen." The Espada answered with his hands in the pocket

"So one and now two is the number of times that you're going against me, I'm going to end you right now!" Kokabiel then formed a spear of light in his hand, when his new opponent vanished with a static noise.

"Where did he..."

"Cero."

Kokabiel turned his head back to meet his opponent pointing his index finger towards him, when a green light formed in the tip, and all he saw was green.

* * *

Outside of the Kuoh Academy

A group of students was holding the barrier around the school to protect the city from the damage of the battle.

"Sona-Kaichou, did you feel it?" A young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye she also was wearing blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Yes Tsubaki, I hope that whatever that is this pressure is on our side." Another young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, also wearing glasses answered.

Then a powerful blast of concentrated green energy came through the school structure, crashing into the barrier and breaking part of it.

The Student Council members were shaken by the force of impact. "Everyone, fix the barrier before it's too late." The president was the first to recover 'I hope that you're alright, Rias'

* * *

The members of the Occult Research Club were near the explosion that followed the blast of green energy

"Everyone okay?" Rias asked worriedly, to her relief she found that they were all right.

"We're alright Rias, but Yuuto and Koneko will not be able to resist much more, Issei-kun is fine thanks to his sacred gear." Akeno said tired.

"The same goes for me, whoever this guy is, since he appeared my body feels heavy , Durandal is the only reason that I still awake." The blue-haired girl according with her.

"Xenovia is right, his presence is overwhelming, but if we are able to resist a little longer maybe he beat Kokabiel and leave us alone." Rias was hoping for the best, because in their conditions they would not be capable of anything besides watching.

"We should not worry, that thing must have been enough to defeat him, right?" Issei said hopefully.

"You!" Kokabiel appeared with his wings an body burned and blood on his face. "I'm going to kill you!" rising into the sky, he began to form a huge spear of light.

"You're kidding, how he was able to survive that!" Issei exclaimed incredulously.

"He is not one of the leaders of Grigori for nothing, but look." Akeno said pointing to Kokabiel.

"He used his wings to protect himself and still was severely damaged." Rias said surprised.

"Those wings are a problem, I'll get rid of them." Said the Espada analyzing the situation.

"Take this!" Kokabiel threw his spear only to be stopped with one hand by his opponent. "Impossible!"

"Oh my oh my" He said in a relaxed and peaceful tone. "I was wondered if I could stop it." Stopping the spear with one hand, he threw it back to his maker and then he disappeared again.

Kokabiel dismiss the spear before it crashes against him. "Fool! You cannot use my power against me." He then felt a hand on his back. "What the!" before he could turn, half of his wings were torn. "Ahhhhhhh." screaming in pain he was knocked to the floor.

"After all, a bird without wings cannot fly." Looking down with his emotionless green eyes he added. "I was ordered to bring you without killing you, so I'll finish this." pointing down, once again green energy began to form at the tip of his index finger.

"Everyone! Hold on to something, he is gonna do it again!" Rias warned, hearing this Issei positioned himself in front of Asia to protect her, Xenovia and Yuuto did the same with their swords protecting Koneko who was behind them.

"Cero."

* * *

Outside the Kuoh Academy , the barrier began to dissolve

"The magic circle disappeared." Said the Vice-President Tsunbaki.

"That means that Rias and the others won? Let's go." Sona said to the rest of the student council when a blue light came from the sky 'hopefully everything is okay.'

* * *

"Rias , are you all right?" The Student Council came quickly to the schoolyard.

"Yes, Sona we are fine." Rias responded to her friend.

"What happen? That blue light, where it came from?" Sona asked.

"The White Dragon Emperor came here, to retrieve Kokabiel." Rias answered.

"You mean that he?" Sona began to ask.

"No, he did not defeat Kokabiel." When Rias interrupted her.

"Then who?" Sona wonder, unable to think of someone able to do it besides him.

"Ulquiorra Cifer"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or High school DxD

Hello everyone, thank you all for your views, reviews, follows and favorites.

Now two quick things:

First: I'll answer some reviews on this part and put the author notes in the end.

Second: This is the format that I'm going to use: "Speech." 'Thought' _Flashback_.

Now the reviews:

Tsunashi 777: Ulquiorra will not have Kido, but a variation of his Arrancar powers and Rossweisse will be in the history (I like her).

Lightningblade49 and AizenTheGoat: Vali appeared after Ulquiorra defeated Kokabiel, in here:

"That means that Rias and the others won? Let's go." Sona said to the rest of the student council **when a blue light came from the sky** 'hopefully everything is okay.'

Guest27: Ulquiorra was remembering his encounter with Ichigo, this history takes place in the DxD universe and the Arrancar saga already happened in Bleach.

Now the history:

* * *

Chapter two:

"So, is decided?" Azazel asked his friend and Vice-Governor general.

"Yes, the meeting would take place in Kuoh academy." Shemhazai confirmed.

"Well, it makes sense after what happened there, where are those two by the way?"Azazel asked.

"Vali was testing his balance breaker and Ulquiorra was... watching something." Shemhazai answered uncomfortable.

"I see, why you look so awkward?" He then asked with a curious look on his face.

"He was watching the fight with Kokabiel, when suddenly he mentioned a woman." He replied a little worried.

"A woman? Well, now that's interesting." Azazel looked quite interested right now, if the smile on his face was something to buy.

"That's what I thought, so I was about to ask, when I saw his hand going through my chest." The Vice-Governor said putting his hand around his chest, remembering the feeling. " When I reacted, he kept watching like I was not there."

'Certainly that's something to consider' Azazel thought putting his hand on his chin. "Well, it's time to pay a visit to my pale and depressing friend."

* * *

 _"You used to wear the mask to survive my cero, now you don't need it." In front of him, a young man wearing a long black coat, firmly holding a black daito, was tired and injured and his most distinctive feature was his orange hair._

 _"It is because you defeated Grimmjow?" The Cuatro Espada wondered as he watched his exhausted opponent. "It is because your friends are still fighting in this tower? Or maybe." Then he turned his eyes to a young woman in white robes with brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair, when._

"Are you looking for something?" Behind him, a tall man with blonde hair with golden bags and a black goatee had his hands raised as if he were to catch something, straightening rapidly put his hands behind his back and began to whistle.

"If it's nothing." then he began walking.

"Wait, I cannot come to have a conversation with my friend?" Azazel said putting a hand in his chest pretending to be hurt.

"Certainly you can, I'll leave you to wait for your friend then." The Arrancar answered, leaving the Governor of the fallen angels alone.

"I swear, sometimes he's worse than Vali." The fallen said shaking his head.

"I like to think I'm not so bad, considering that I live between fallen angels." The silver-haired man said from behind.

'Speaking of the devil or in this case of the dragon' Azazel thought turning around. "Well, you can always be better."

"Yeah, right." He said rolling his eyes. "So, you needed me for?"

"In fact, I want the both of you to meet someone." Azazel answered with a more serious expression.

"Really, who?" Vali raised an eyebrow interested.

"You will see."

* * *

An attractive young woman with violet eyes, long black hair down to her hips and a slender body, with a large bust was watching the man who interfered with her plans, but also saved her life.

"What do you want, woman." His cold, emotionless voice, take her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" She asked upset with some blush in her cheeks, but the only answer she got was that he didn't turn to her, he just kept looking at the vast territory of the Grigori in the underworld.

"You are not going to answer me!" She started yelling, but again he ignored her.

'This guy interrupts my plans, drag me to the underworld, keeps hanging around with Azazel-sama and now he ignores me' a vein started to show up in her forehead, at that point, she formed a spear of light and throw it as hard as she could to the head of the source of her annoyance, but with little success.

"You know what, just drop dead!" She then began to walk away when she remembered something, so she turned around but 'screw it, I'm not going back' she kept walking.

"In the end she did not answer my question." Ulquiorra said without moving.

* * *

Some time later.

"You're late." Said Azazel to the Cuatro Espada.

"I didn't know you were looking for me, I'm here because I felt something." Ulquiorra answered.

"Really, I thought I had sent crow-chan to bring you here." He said scratching his head.

"I'm telling you, that woman is useless." Said Vali shaking his head.

"Now, there's no need to be so bad, she wants to help, and still has to deal with the fact that she was used." Replied Azazel waving his hands.

"So, why did you need us?" Ulquiorra said, returning to the subject.

"Right, I already said it to Vali, but I'm going to repeat it, I want you to meet someone." Stepping aside Azazel pointed to a young Japanese man who had apuppy walking alongside. "This is Tobio Ikuse."

"The possessor of the Canis Lykaon, huh." Vali said interested.

"Well, I thought you should know each other, because from now you are going to work together." Azazel says looking at the three of them.

"Work together, as a team?" Asked Vali.

"Yep, I expect great things from you guys." Azazel answered smiling. Ulquiorra who was watching the puppy, turned his eyes to Azazel. "You have somethingto say Ulquiorra-kun?" He asked.

"Whatever is that thing, it's powerful and is connected to this human, who I assume must have an equal or higher level to control it and the white dragon was more than capable of bringing that fallen with ease, so obviously you would not gather us, if there was nothing important." The Espada answered.

"I expected that you wouldn't see this just like a friendly meeting, but is not such a great deal either, is just an insurance." Azazel said nodding.

"If you say so, but seriously, this guy is quiet and with Mr. Personality over here, this group is far from being amusing." Vali complained.

"Well, to be honest, someone else was coming, but apparently that old man forgot to send her." Azazel said shaking his head and holding his brow.

* * *

Somewhere

A beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens, was wearing a simple business suit and skirt.  
She was walking with an angry mark in her brow.

"That old pervert forgot to tell me where to find them." When a growl came from her stomach 'better buy something to eat before I keep looking for them' she reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet, when her face went white and she dropped her head. "I'm broke." And with tears in her eyes, she dropped to her knees. "And he forgot to pay me."

"Again!"

* * *

"Jin, you heard something?" Tobio asked the puppy who was beside him, who moved his tail.

"Anyway, since bringing the three of you would be suspicious to the other factions, I'll go with Vali first and you will find us at the meeting." Azazel explained.

"We still have a few days before that, what's the hurry?" Vali asked.

"Well, Ulquiorra-kun showed me something interesting in the battle against Kokabiel, so I want to try something." Azazel answered crossing his arms.

"He showed you something, how?" Vali asked again, but this time at the Cuatro Espada.

"Solita Vista." Ulquiorra answered, but he didn't say more.

"Apparently the new Red Dragon Emperor has a strong obsession with breasts, so strong that gave him the power to take off guard Kokabiel." Azazel said.

"And you want to see it for yourself, right?" Vali started to walk. "It would also be interesting to see the two celestial dragons in a meeting between the three factions." Then a pair of white Dragon wings appeared on his back, with which he flew away.

"That was good, I also take my leave." He also began to leave waving his hand. "Take this time to know each other." Then, only the Espada and the wielder of the Canis Lycaon remained.

"I wanted to ask this in a while." The sacred gear user addressed the Espada, looking him from head to toe, stopping in his face as he asked. "Emos aren't supposed to wear black?"

The Arrancar sighed 'this is bad, I'm starting to miss Yammy.'

* * *

The White Dragon Emperor or Vali for the friends was on top of a hill waiting for someone.

"I apologize for making you wait." A bespectacled young man with blond and dressed in a business suit hair came through a break in the space.

"It's alright Arthur, what happened?" Vali asked the holy sword user.

"Well, Kuroka and Bikou started to argue again about the laundry." Arthur began to explain.

"Not about that." Vali interrupted shaking his head. "About the meeting."

"Apparently the Old Satan Faction is going to have some help from the Nilrem, while the Hero Faction mentioned their lack of interest in a peace meeting." Arthur explained.

"Considering that the Maous will be in the meeting, it makes sense their intervention, but why the magicians are going to help them?" Vali asked.

"We don't know and for some reason only Katarea is going to be part of the attack." Arthur asked.

"They are very confident in the snakes that Ophis gave them." Vali said.

"You can blame them? They are the descendants of the Four Great Satans, they were born with power and now, a being who exceeds even the gods gave them more power." Arturo noted.

"That confidence is going to cost them, Azazel will be there along with Michael, both leaders of the angels fallen or not." Vali mentioned.

"Certainly they will fail, how does this affect our plans?" Arthur asked.

"I'm still going to sabotage the meeting, but with the new guys that Azazel brought, only with Katarea is not going to be entertained." Vali then looked at Arthur. "Bikou was looking for some fighting, right."

"I will tell him, until then." Arthur nodded before he took out a long sword from a rupture in the space, with which he opened a portal.

"When you're there, ask them if they know anything about the Espada." Vali asked him before he go through the portal.

"I will." Then the descendant of the King Arthur disappears.

"That's one thing less, what did you think Albion, we should paid a visit to our rivals?" Valu asked and in response a pair of white dragon wings appeared on his back. "Let's go then." And he took flight.

* * *

A handsome and young man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes was taking a walk in the streets of Kuoh city.

"As expected from the leader of the Devils." Azazel appeared to meet him.

"You think so?" the Satan asked smiling.

"Yeah, I heard you have a great affection for your sister, Sirzechs Lucifer." Azazel answered.

"Well, it's natural for an older brother to worry about your cute little sister." Sirzechs said still smiling.

"I'll never know, I suspect that you took the opportunity to meet the new Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel said as he began to walk.

"He's a good guy and I can say that he is a sincere and dependable guy." Sirzechs said as he walked beside him.

"That's good, you must be happy for your sister." Azazel nodded.

"Certainly, but tell me, why the Governor of the Grigori came to say hi, when there's only a few days before the meeting?" Sirzechs asked but now, with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"Nothing really, just to let you know, that I will bring a couple of guys for security, you know, as an act of good faith in such an important meeting." Azazel answered calmly.

"Although it is appreciated, is not necessary." Sirzechs stopped as he continued. "It is natural that, due the fact that it would take place in the territory of the heirs of the 72 pillars, we should take care of the security."

"Believe me, it's no problem, after all, what it would be for the meeting, if we don't have some trust between us." The leader of the fallen angels said as he left.

"Some trust is the reason why this meeting is taking place." Sirzechs thought aloud. "Well, let's go back to the Hyoudou Residence before Grayfia finds out that I left without telling her."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Sirzechs-sama." A strict and exasperated voice came behind him.

Sirzechs froze and his eyes turned white. "Hello Grayfia-chan, I was stretching a bit, you know, to fulfill my duties as a Maou." Sirzechs said turning around to meet his wife with a smile.

A beautiful woman with silver hair and matching eyes, wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, was in front of him. "Honestly, not only you embarrassed Rias-sama before the Hyoudou, who very kindly let us to stay at their home, but also you went out without telling me, on the day of the class observation." She scolded him with her eyes closed and a twitching eyebrow.

"Wait Grayfia-chan, I wasn't being lazy, I swear." Sirzechs begged his now very upset Queen.

"And now you defend yourself with excuses such as stretching a bit to fulfill your job, from which you take a break under the pretext of preparing the meeting between the factions, when actually came to see Rias-sama in the class observation." Then she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back to the residence.

* * *

Somewhere, a battle was taking place.

Torrents of water were everywhere, gathering at the heights to form waterfalls falling on its prey, but no matter how strong they were a black and purple smoke was on their way. A wave of dark energy came out from the clash of water and smoke, direct to the center of the rushing water where it was stopped by a projectile of yellow energy.

"This is getting us nowhere." A calm voice spoke before two pilars of light appeared, one with dark red color and the other golden-yellow, both with so much power that they shake the space around. Then one person came out of each pillar to face the other, and when they met, a storm was formed, with purple clouds that disintegrate everything they touched and streams of water destroying what were in their way.

"Brat, you do not understand that you cannot defeat me!" One figure emerged from the storm, a skeleton with a crown on his skull, covered in a purple coat with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak and in his hand, or the bones of his hand was wielding an axe with two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, all covered with a macabre aura of color black.

A wide arc of yellow energy headed towards him, followed by numerous water blasts with the form of a shark tooth, but he used his great axe to defend himself.

"The difference between us." Over the skeleton king a young woman with olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair appeared, covered with a bone collar with extensions covering her nipples, spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back, a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment and a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves, wielding a gauntlet-sword, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. She look at her opponent with determination in her eyes.

"Is that I learned from my defeats." All the water that had been dispersed from the storm, along with parts of the torrents, waterfalls and the drops of the battle formed a huge dome around them.

"Foolish brat! You've just build your own grave, everything in here will age and die." The lich enraged unleashed a black and purple smoke-like miasma.

"The water never gets old, it has been here since the beginning." She replied calmly, pointed her weapon when she sentenced him. "You will die by the pressure of that which covers the world."

"Oceano."

* * *

Author's notes:

I'll try to publish one chapter per week, in addition to make them a bit longer.

Also, I would like to know what character you would like to be part of the team that Azazel is forming. (Only dxd universe for now)

That's all, thanks and I'll see you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach or High school DxD

Sorry for the delay, a lot of things happened, anyway to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3:

A beautiful young woman with long straight silver hair and light blue eyes, which seem to be in her late teens was passed out on the floor under the eyes of a puppy, a Japanese young man and a slender male of average height with a melancholic appearance.

"Jin brought her." Tobio said patting Jin's head.

"So, this is the woman, how did you found her?" Ulquiorra asked the sacred gear user.

"Well... Azazel-san gave me something that would help." Looking for something in his pocket the Lykaon wielder began to explain. "He mentioned something about an old pervert, a gift and how she does not get paid enough." Then he pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket.

"I assume that is inside that bag." The Espada asked looking at it.

"Yeah, look at this." then he approached the bag so the Espada could see.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Underwear." Then he pointed to the woman on the floor. "This woman's underwear, to be precise."

"I see." Ulquiorra then started to walk away. "Why do you have it?"

"I told you, Azazel-san gave them to me so I could find her." Tobio answered tilting his head.

"She is already here." The Espada stopped to look at him before continuing his way. "So you don't need that anymore." And then he left.

Looking between the woman in the floor and the bag in his hand, Tobio Ikuse sighed. "If he tells the others, I will be considered as a pervert."

"GRRRRRRR."

Hearing a loud growl, he saw the woman rolling on the floor, but still without waking up.

"There's time before the meeting, but we should wake her up so she can be ready." He looked at Jin and then he said: "Wake her up."  
_

A girl wearing a black Lolita dress with white frills, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes, was at the entrance to the Headquarters of Grigori accompanied by, a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes wearing a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes and a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora, the three cleaning the place, well two of them.

"Kalawarner stop fooling around while we are working." The gothic lolita said angrily.

"You still sweeping Mittelt?" The blue-haired woman asked in response.

"Of course I am, because you're walking over and over, without letting me finish!" The blonde girl shouted.

"Stop you two, we have to hurry before Azazel-sama return." The middle-aged man scolded.

"You're really taking this seriously, right Dohnaseek?" Kalawarner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am, we are very lucky that Azazel-sama gave us a second chance." Dohnaseek answered without stopping his work.

"It wasn't our fault, that stupid crow is responsible for everything." Mittelt started to complain without noticing the angry woman behind her back.

"What did you just say?" Behind Mittlet an attractive young woman with violet eyes and long black hair down to her hips, was forming a light spear in her hand.

"You heard me, this is all your fault!" Mittlet in response also began to form spears in her hands. "And why are you not working like us, huh?"

"First, only Azazel-sama can call me crow, second, I also have been working you complex of gothic girl!" Both of them invoked their wings ready to attack.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

But, when the two girls were ready to start, a deafening shout stopped them.

"What the hell was that?" Kalawarner asked disconcerted.

"I don't know, but it came from that direction." Dohnaseek said pointing a small domed building.

"What's that thing? I didn't see it before" Mittlet asked confused.

"Azazel-sama made it." Raynare answered with a serious expression.

Before they can ask why she changed expression, the four of them began to feel a familiar pressure, the very same pressure they felt moments before they were brought to the underworld.

"Get back to work." Raynare ordered completely serious, before heading to the source of pressure.

"Who does she think she is?" Mittlet murmured.

"It doesn't matter, we should get back to work and that includes you Kalawarner." Dohnaseek said as if the dispute from before had not happened.

"Fine fine, I hope it is worth it." Kalawarner said reluctantly.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

'So she is awake' Ulquiorra was taking a walk before the meeting, while remembered his last conversation with the leader of the fallen angels.

" _Crow-chan will be my contact, she said she wanted to help, so she will be our way of communicating when I'm gone." Azazel said as he prepared to leave. "By_

 _the way, take the time to know them better, I have the feeling that you will work together for some time_."

"Wait." speaking of the devil, or the fallen angel in this case. "Azazel-sama gave me a message for you." The violet-eyed young woman approached him and handed him a paper with some writing on it.

[Yo! Ulqui-kun! Listen; there will be a barrier around the Academy like the last time you came here, only that this time more powerful, so you should come sooner than expected, that way I can introduce you to the other leaders.]  
[Pd: If you already found Valkyrie-chan be nice with her, the old man told me that she is very shy.]

"That's all he left, so I'll be on my way." Raynare said as she began to walk in the same direction from which she came, until she stopped and turned around to see the Arrancar doing the same, but without turning around. Seeing this, one of her eyebrows began to twitch. "It's so hard to say thanks, you Idiot!" She yelled at him.

"You accomplished something that you were ordered to do, that's all." Ulquiorra answered without looking back or turning around, something that only angered the fallen woman.

"It's that so." She murmured with her eyes hidden under her hair. "Then **** you!" She thrown at him a spear of light, but like the last time the Arrancar not even flinch and continued his way, only making her mood worse.

'I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!' with those thoughts in her head she left.

Kuoh Academy Those who fought Kokabiel minus certain white-haired girl were behind the a door ready to enter and all of them were wearing the Kuoh student uniform, even Xenovia, who the last time, only had an alliance with the ORC and was wearing an exorcist uniform.

"Excuse us." After knocking the ORC entered led by the red-haired ORC president and hieress of the Gremory clan.

Inside the room, where the Student council was formed on one side, a table was in the center and sitting around were the leaders of the three faction, for the devil side was a the red-haired man and current Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and next to him was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails with violet eyes, the current Maou Serafall Leviathan and behind them was a beautiful woman with silver hair and matching eyes wearing a blue and white French maid outfit, the strongest queen and Sirzechs's wife Gryfia Lucifuge. For the angel side was a handsome young man with blonde hair, over his head was a golden halo The Seraph Michael, behind who was a beautiful young woman in her late teens with long chestnut hair tied into twintails wearing a white hood, the exorcist Irina Shido and lastly for the fallen angel side was Azazel Governor of Grigori and Vali the White Emperor Dragon.

"Let me to introduce them." The red-haired Maou said. "This is my little sister and her peerage, they are who faced Kokabiel."

"Good job let me thank you all for your effort." The Seraph congratulates them.

"Certainly, it looks that someone of my side has caused you some problems." The Governor said rolling his eyes.

"What's with that attitude." Issed murmured aloud annoyed by the behavior of Azazel.

"Then, it's my turn to make the introduction." Azazel said without turning serious.

"Introduction? But I don't see anyone else." Serafall asked looking around confused.

"They will be here soon." Azazel answered smiling. "Right over there." he then gestured with his hand an empty space in the meeting room, from where a distortion started to appear, forming a portal that resemble a mouth been open.

"Impossible, how they cross the barrier?" Sona Sitri asked alarmed.

"So, that's how he came here last time." Rias said worriedly.

"Who?" Sona asked when a sudden pressure covered the room.

"Mou, it was my first kiss." A beautiful young woman with long silver hair came through the portal pouting and with tears in her eyes, but her expression turned serious when she saw that they already arrived.

"He only licked you a little, it's not that bad." A young man came after her petting a puppy at his side and followed by the Cuatro Espada.

"Then, as I was saying." Azazel said with a grin in his face. "Allow me to introduce, Ulquiorra Cifer the man who defeated Kokabiel, Rossweisse Odin's Valkyrie bodyguard, Tobio Ikuse the Canis Lykaon wielder and Jin." He added gesturing the puppy that was moving his tail.

"A Valkyrie, the White Emperor Dragon, the Canis Lykaon and someone powerful enough to defeat an opponent with an ultimate devil class level." Sona muttered astonished.

"To think they have two Longinus wielders with them." Rias muttered as well.

All present at the meeting were surprised with the exception being the redheaded Maou.

"What's the meaning of this?" Serafall usually very joyful, was serious and worried about her little sister.

"It's nothing important, I was just a little worried about the meeting and the importance of it, so they just here as a bodyguards for us." Azazel answered calmly.

"Although appreciated, it wasn't necessary, I already told you that Azazel." Sirzerchs said to the leader of the fallen angels.

"Even so, only demonstrates how important I consider this meeting." Azazel said.

"What are you trying to say?" Serafall asked a little offended.

"I was just a little worried, nothing else." Azazel answered waving a hand.

"If that's true, I don't see a problem, we should start the meeting then." Michael spoke very politely.

Sirzechs seemed to agree since he said. "Michael-dono is right, if all of members are here, let's begin with this meeting."

* * *

Somewhere an army of magicians and devils was getting ready for their assault, all of them waiting for the order that should came from a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure.  
"This is getting boring." A young man with short black hair dressed in an ancient Chinese armor complaining.

"Once the magicians finish we're going to start." Answered the woman. "But I have to say that Im surprised that you decided to join us, Monkey King."

"Kah kah kah." The Monkey King laughed. "It's nothing, I have the feeling that a great fight is waiting for me."

One of the mages makes a signal with fire. "They already there, we should get going then." The woman started to move when she ordered.

"It's time to show them the true power of the Old Maou Faction!"

* * *

"In resume, this was the incident in which Rias Gremory's and my peerage were involved." Sona finish her explanation with the battle been projected in a big screen in the room.

"Good job, you may retire." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you Rias-chan Sona-chan." Serafall thank them, what make Sona blush a little.

"After Rias's report, I would like to know what the Fallen Angels side has to say." Sirzechs looked at Azazel.

"We have nothing to say, even if had, that wouldn't change Kokabiel's actions." Azazel answered.

"That mean, that you didn't know about it?" Michael saked a little surprised.

"I just have a little idea of what his objective was." Azazel laughed a little. "But I would neverthink that he would come to he city alone, it is a good city." Azazel continued with his laid back attitude, to the annoyance of Issei, while the rest of presents in the meeting were serious about it.

"I would like to return the subject." Sirzechs said to him.

"Like I said, I asked Ulquiorra-kn and the White Emperor Dragon to stop him before he can cause more problems to the underworld." Azazel pointed to the mentioned. "There would be no more trouble."

"The problem is what Kokabiel wanted, he was under you command." Michael said.

"Yes, even if he was disagreeing after the war, well is understandable since I have no interest in war." Azazel explained.

"That means that was out of your reach?" Serafall asked.

"Looks like a lot happen." Azazel answered to which Serafall seemed a little upset.

"It has nothing to do with the last incident." Sirzechs began. "This meeting purpose..."

"Let's end with this, we are not here to pretend be friends." Azazel cut him to everybody surprised. "That was the real purpose, right." He then looked at the other three leaders. "To decide what will happen to the world, you have nothing against, right?"

"In the last war, God and the Maous were destroyed." Michael said, fiding that was no point to delay the real subject.

"Exactly, the problem is that during the application of that thought, there those who have the power to move the world, the Red Emperor Dragon and the White Emperor Dragon, I would like to hear what they think about this." He asked to the two Longinus users.

"I agree that they are fighting among powerful ones."Vali said moving a hand.

"Without war I think it will be a little hard to find strong people to fight." Azazel pointed.

"Right right." Vali smiled.

"So, Red Emperor Dragon what did you think?" Azazel asked Issei.

"Uh, if you ask me something so complicated so suddenly..." He put a hand back his head nervous.

"Then, let me put it in another way that is not scary." Azazel looked at the boy. "Hyodou Issei, if we go to war, you will not be able to get close with Rias Gremory." Azazel said.

"Uh!" Rias surprised a little.

"But if we are at peace, you can do all kinds of perverted stuff." Azazel did no paid attention.

"Pe peperverted stuff." Issei gulped.

"Exactly, you can do many things with Rias Gremory every day." Azazel continued.

"What are you saying!?" Rias blushed and behind Grayfia sighed.

"In peace, you can do 'that' every day, but in war no, is easier to understand right?" Azazel finished when Issei started to imagine all kind of perverted things.

"I support peace! I give my vote in favor of peace! Peace is great! I want to do perversions with Buchou!" Issei screamed full of determination.

"Issei-kun, Sirzechs-sama is here." Yuuto reminded him.

"Certainly... you are." Rias sighed with a smiling Akeno beside her.

After sweating a little Issei said with determination "I will use my powers to fight for Rias-sama and my companions, I mean it." Then everyone calmed down a little.

"Red Emperor Dragon, you wanted to tell me something." Michael looked at Issei and the two started a conversation.

"So devils can not be near sacred objects." Ulquiorra listen some of their conversation.

"Ah, that's right." Rossweisse looked at him remembering something. "You're not part of the three factions, let me explain." She then told him about the system created by god about the devils and the sacred and holy object as well as the consequences of speak his name and read the bible.

"God is dead, his system shouldn't work anymore." Ulquiorra pointed.

"Is because the Seraph ovver there." Vali approached them. "He is managing the system, is not as efficient like with God, but is doing the job."

"So, the world is working without God." Ulquiorra seemed to think about when Azazel spoke again.

"Speaking of which, it seems that some of my subordinates tried to kill this lady." Azazel said looking at Asia.

"Don't say it so lightly!" Issei shouted. "It's your fault that Asia almost died!"

Azazel looked right into his eyes. "You said almost." He said with a slightly smile.

"What are you laughing!?" Issei was now very upset.

"She is right here, what means that you save her or that she didn't need to be saved." Issei was now confused when Azazel asked. "Tell me Red Emperor Dragon what happen and why it's my fault?"

Issei was speechless and confused.

"I'll explain." Rias took a step. "They told me what happened and I witnessed as well."

"If is not much trouble, we would also like to hear." Sirzechs said to which Rias nodded and began.

"When they arrived at the church, they fought with Freed Seelzen who was already weak for some reason, then they went down to the basement where they found several stray exorcists fainted on the floor and Asia was in a ritual to take her sacred gear, but the ritual wasn't complete and Asia was very weak, after that we went home, where I offered her to be part of my peerage which she accepted." Rias explained."

"I see, then you think I ordered to take your her sacred gear, right?" Azazel asked.

"You where who ordered Raynare to kill me, of cource you ordered to take Asia's sacred gear." Issei answered.

"But there weren't any fallen angel in the church and the exorcists... it doesn't have sense." Rias pointed.

"You can tell us why?" Sirzechs asked Azazel.

"I certainly order Raynare to observe you, but that's it and if I have know about a sacred gear that can heal, you really think that I wouldn't have it close, knowing how rare they are." Azazel answered.

"Freed mentioned some fallen angels, what happened with them?" Yuuto asked.

"I asked Ulquiorra-kun to watch how they were doing." Azazel pointed at the Espada.

"You came to the Town before?" Sona asked.

"Answered the lady, do not be rude." Azazel teased him.

Ulquiorra looked at him and then he looked at Sona, who shook slightly. "I was order to see if the fallen in this town weren't causing trouble and they were following the orders that were given; if that wasn't the case I must take care of them, which I did." Ulquiorra answered.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Azazel smiled.

"Why you didn't save Asia!" Issei demanded, but Ulquiorra ignore him. "You..." Issei invoked his sacred gear when a magic circle appeared above the Academy and time froze.

* * *

Author's note

Like I promise the chapter was a little longer, I'll try to post the next chapter soon, that would be all and I would like to know if you want someone in the team with Ulquiorra, Rossweisse and The Slash/dog and why.

See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or High school DxD

Happy new year! And thanks for your views, reviews, etc.

To the story

 **"Sacred gear"**

'thought'

 _"Flashback"_

"Talk"

* * *

Chapter 4

Inside the room, the leaders, the dragons, the holy sword users along with Ulquiorra, Tobio and Jin were unaffected by the frozen time.

"Did something happen?" Irina asked.

"I'm fine, for you." Rias was touching issei's hand.

Suddenly a lot of magic circles appeared in the sky, of which began to fall several hooded people, who immediately began to attack the Academy Building and the guards of the meeting.

"They are magicians." Azazel recognized them.

"But this power is..." Michael looked at the window.

"Probably is the half-vampire kid's ability." Azazel said to the Seraph.

"Frankly, attacking a magical girl like me is an offense." Serafall lectured.

"Using a memeber of my peerage like a terrorist, that is unacceptable!" Rias was angry.

"They found a way to come through the barrier, in the other hand we are completely sealed on this side." Grayfia said.

"We were captured." Sirzechs agreed.

"I guess that we are here if something like this happened right?" Tobio looked at Jin, who entered the shadow of the Valkyrie.

"What happen?" Rossweisse seemed to be normal now.

"The dog is inside your shadow, apparently that was enough to set you free." Ulquiorra explained to the Valkyrie.

"We are under attack? What we should do?" Rossweisse asked to her partners while the other where planning something on their own.

"It will not be necessary." Azazel said to Sirzechs and Rias. "Keep your energy, if you remember there's other way for them to go." Then he pointed at Ulquiorra.

"You want me to open a garganta, where?" The Espada asked.

"The source of the frozen time, you can find it?" Azazel asked.

"I already did." Ulquiorra answered and with hand gesture the same distortion from he came started to form again.

"Impressive." Sirzechs said.

"That portal can take me to him?" Rias asked.

"Let me go too, I'm going to protect Buchou." Issei begged.

"Then go." Azazel said to them and then he looked at Vali. "Why don't you show them the power of the White Emperor Dragon, after all, you were waiting for some fight, right?"

"Roger." Vali summoned his wings and started to attack the magicians while Rias and Issei went to rescue the half- vampire.

"Take this and put it to the kid, have another with you, use them wisely." Azazel threw a pair of armlets at Issei before they left.

"And now we wait." Michael said.

"Maybe not." Rossweisse looked at Ulquiorra. "If you can send me to the barrier, I can reinforce it with my Norse magic, that way they should not be capable of send reinforcements."

"I'm going with her, Jin is in her shadow so she can move, but she would need someone to protect her while she's reinforcing the barrier." Tobio said

"It looks like we have a plan." Azazel nodded at Ulquiorra who open up the portal again and send them.

"After they finish, we will launch the counterattack." Sirzechs looked at outside when.

"Someone is coming." Ulquiorra adverted before a magic circle appeared in the floor.

"That magic circle!" Serafall exclaimed when from the circle a bespectacled and voluptuous woman emerged.

"Katerea Leviathan, the third generation of the Leviathan Clan." Sirzechs recognized her.

"What are you doing here?" Serafall asked.

"I came to bring the destruction of the world." Katerea began to accumulate energy in her staff, when a green light appeared behind her.

* * *

At the edges of the Academy

"It started already huh." Tobio looked a pillar of green light from the school building. "You're sure about this." He looked at the Valkyrie.

"Human magic, Devil magic and Norse magic looks pretty similar, but in reality are different in the concept and application, based on formulas, other in power and others in imagination, even if they recognize the kind of Norse magic that I'm using it would be useless, because I can change it." Rossweisse answered before she started to craft magic circles.

"That means, that I can't let you finish."

Above them a young man with short black hair and Chinese robes was in golden cloud holding a golden staff.

"Jin." Tobio turned serious and from Rossweisse's shadow a sword appeared.

"Kah Kah Kah I was having the feeling of a great fight." Bikou descended to the ground readying his staff.

"You will have to keep me patience; I can't fight at my best for now." Tobio nodded at Rossweisse.

"I'll hurry." She nodded back.

"Let's begin." Holding the sword the Slash/Dog confronted the Monkey King.

* * *

"Who dared?" In the schoolyard the third generation Leviathan was getting up with burns in her body.

"If you appear in front of the enemy getting ready to attack them, don't expect that they will do nothing." In front of him a man in white clothes and a half helmet in his head was looking at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Serafall and the other came through the hole left in the building.

"Katerea-chan stop it." Serafall begged.

"Serafall." Katerea seemed angry. "How someone like you can take my place as the Leaviathan Maou."

"I..." Serafall seemed nervous.

"Relax, after I kill you here, I would take my place as the real Leaviathan." Katerea said to her.

"But we can't let that happen, right?" Azazel summoned his never ending black wings and stood in front of her. "It's fine, right? Sirzechs? Michael?"

"You're not going to withdraw, right Katerea?" Sirzechs tried one more time, but he wasn't heard.

"So, we are going to bring the destruction of the world or what." Azazel took the sky ready to start.

"You are such a bigmouthed." Katerea followed him and started their fight.

* * *

"Azazel is the one who's fighting her, huh." Vali was in his balance breaker looking at the fallen and the devil in the air. "And Bikou is fighting the Lycaon's wielder." Then he turned his view at the edge of the barrier while he sighed. "These guys are barely a distraction; I'll wait just a little more."

"White Emperor Dragon, you will pay for this!" The magicians started to attack him from all the points they were available."

"You must to do it better." Avoiding their magic blasts, Vali charged blue lightings in his hands. "Like this." Then he charged at them releasing his lightings decimating his opponents.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Stop him!"

* * *

Schoolyard

Meanwhile in the ground, the rest of the attendants were protected by a barrier formed by the Maous and the Seraph.

"They are certainly many, but they are coming less than before." Michael noted.

"That means that means the Valkyrie is doing her job." Sirzechs answered. "But even if they less, they are very persistent."

"Emo-kun." Serafall looked the Espada "You weren't supposed to protect us?" Ulquiorra looked down at her.

"Sirzechs-sama, please let us go." Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina were ready to fight when they were interrupted by an emotionless voice.

"The only reason why you keep moving is because those swords." Ulquiorra left the barrier with the hands in his pocket. "Don't push your luck."

"What's his problem?" Irina pouted.

"Be ready just in case." Sirzechs said to them 'Let see what he's capable of.'

* * *

At the edge of the Academy

"You're doing great, kid." Bikou was having fun with the Slash/Dog.

"And you have not seen nothing yet." Tobio charged against the Monkey king with a vertical cut, but Bikou move to a side and kick him in the back.

"Guh." Tobio recovered in the air and charged again with a horizontal cut.

"Kah kah kah." Bikou jumped and tired to hit him with his staff, but Tobio kicked the ground and pushed back to avoid the staff.

"Nice dodge." Bikou descended and tried again, but was stopped by a blast of orange energy. "She's getting excited huh." Then he stopped the sword with his staff.

"Don't get distracted." Tobio smiled.

"Kah kah kah! That's the spirit." Bikou jumped and tried to kick him, but the Longinus wielder dodged and tried to cut him but Bikou used his staff to defend himself.

"Gotcha." Tobio smiled and dropped his sword and hit a surprised Bikou in the stomach

"Guh!" Bikou recovered quickly to stop another punch from his opponent and used his staff to counter him. "Nice move." Then he nailed his stick and uses it as support for launch a powerful kick against Tobio.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tobio dodged in time and picked up his sword cutting off part of his opponent's armor.

"I start to get serious then." Bikou swinging his staff tried to hit his opponent, who moved back to avoid it, but was in vain, because the staff increased his length, however, he managed to protect with his sword.

Meanwhile Rossweisse was finishing the barrier. "I need to hurry." She was getting worried about the battles, when a light spear passed over his head. "Kyaaaaaa!"

"This is getting ugly."

* * *

"Cero."

A beam of green light eliminated several wizards and several others escaped, but neither of them was able to attack the leaders in the ground because they were completely focused on the pale man in front of them.

"Our attacks aren't working!" One of them shouted, while the other keep launching magic blast at the pale Arrancar, but he only ignore them, because they weren't strong enough to pass his hierro.

"They trust in their numbers." Ulquiorra shot them a cero. "But they neglected power in return." He used sonido to change of position and shot another cero.

"Keep your distance, that's not a close fighter!" One of the magicians said to the rest while he was keeping the attack, but was useless.

"Let's do it together!" Another one shouted and then all of them formed a big magic circle.

* * *

In the ground

"This is bad." Yuuto looked up.

"That means they're serious." Sirzechs looked at Serafall and Michael. "Grayfia is holding the barrier around the school, we should focus in protect them." He nodded at the young devils and Irina.

"I agree." Michael nodded.

"I will not let them hurt my dear So-tan." Serafall also agreed and the three started to focus in their barrier.

* * *

"Everyone ready!?" The magicians were looking at the Espada waiting. "Then destroy him!" A powerful blast of magic emerged from the circle direct at the Arrancar.

"Useless." The Cuatro Espada blocked the magic blast with his right arm.

"No matter if you increase the quantity, trash is still trash." Then with his left hand he shot a cero.

"Impossible!" "Everyone retreat!" The magicians panicked and started flying away to avoid the green beam.

"They continue stepping aside to avoid my cero." Ulquiorra then drew his sword. "It's not gonna work again." With his finger began to pace the blade of his sword, which began to emit a green light.

"Media luna." Then a wave of green light came from his sword eliminating all the mages in front of him. "That woman." He looked at Azazel's direction and used sonido to disappear.

* * *

"A snake, you know that's not a power that a Maou descendant should use." Azazel looked a now powered Katerea.

"It doesn't manner, you will be destroyed right here." Katerea released a huge beam of energy.

"You know, first you have to aim." Azazel appeared behind he, who by the way was very upset.

"Shut up!" She tried to hit him with an energy charged hand but was stopped by Azazel's own hand.

"So he detects something." Azazel smiled. "It's a shame, I was excited to use you Fafnir-kun, but it will be in another time."

"What are you talking about?" Katerea confused as she was, didn't notice the pale hand in her face until it was too late.

"That power that you just use is coming from something like the garganta." Ulquiorra was crushing her head while he was asking. "Who gave you that power?"

"Let' me go!" She shouted unable to free herself.

"I suggest that you answer him." Azazel approached behind the Espada.

"Azazel!" She screamed. "I will destroy the new world, even if I have to sacrifice myself!" Then she stretched one arm to reach Azazel and then she charged all of her power to destroy the three of them.

"You life doesn't worth that much." Azazel then nodded at Ulquiorra, who pulled out a little black box from his pocket and made her swallow it with his free hand.

"What did you.. Guhhhhhh!" Katerea screamed while she was confined in a black box that disappeared in a few seconds.

"Looks that I didn't adjust well the new negation box." Azazel sighed. "But that was easy, right." Azazel looked at Ulquiorra smiling when a blue lighting sends him to the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ulquiorra looked at the source of the lighting and Azazel pull himslef out of the ground.

"I can't catch a break, right Vali?" Azazel looked up where the White Emperor Dragon was.

"Sorry Azazel, but I think I prefer this side." Vali then looked at Ulquiorra. "It looks that in your side are interesting opponents." He charged lightings in his hand waiting for an answer from his opponent, who in response point a finger at him.

"Cero."

Then, a green light and a blue lightning collided.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" In the earth, Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina were trying to not fall from the power they were felling.

"The Blue Emperor Dragon? So he was who let them in!" Serafall recognized the fighters.

"And the Licaon's wielder with the Valkyrie is fighting a strong opponent too." Sirzechs informed them.

"Nii-sama!" Then Rias and with Issei came along with a petite white-haired girl and what it looks like a petite blond-haired girl with elf-hears and tears in the eyes.

"You save him, good job." Sirzechs congratulates them.

"What is going on?" Issei asked looking at the sky, where a blue light was chasing a white blur.

"It looks like the White Emperor Dragon betrayed us." Michael answered.

"More important." Sirzechs looked at the petite blonde-guy. "You can release the barrier?"

"I will do my best." Gasper answered.

"There are no more magicians coming here, but the magic circle over the Academy is still there." Grayfia reported.

"And that's the least of our problems." Azazel approached them.

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked.

"The vice-governor Shemhazai found a group that is recruiting powerful people of all factions of the world." Azazel answered.

"But who could get them all?" Serafall asked worried.

"That and the name of the group we can get from..." Azazel pointed at the sky. "A dragon."

* * *

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

A beam of green light reduced its size until it vanished in the hand of the White Dragon, but then a white blur appeared behind him shooting another one.

"It's not gonna work." Vali avoided the beam and charged against the Espada, who appeared behind him drawing his sword.

"Media luna." A wave of green energy came from it, but Vali divided it like before, then from the wave Ulquiorra emerged waving one hand.

"Guhhhhhhhhh." Vali shot off through the impact. "That's what I'm talking about." Taking impulse he charged again.

"Cero." Ulquiorra then shot another cero vanishing after doing it.

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

Vali divided the cero again and followed the Espada but was stopped by a suddenly impact in his armor that was followed by several more knocking him to the floor.

"Guhhhhhhh!" He quickly recovered only to be received by another wave of impacts.

"Even if you can divide the cero, the bala is enough to get you out of balance." There were red sparkles covering one the Ulquiorra' hands while he was wielding his sword in the other.

"Let's continue with this!" From the ground Vali emerged at full speed throwing a punch at the Espada, but was evaded when he blurred to one side taking the change to counter with the sword being stopped by the arm of the White Dragon, then he used his other hand to shot a bala but was caught by the other hand of the Dragon, who take the chance to hitting the Arrancar with the head throwing him to the floor who recovered in mid-air to shot another wave that was divided by Vali, but behind the wave was a cero which hit Vali fully taking him out of the air.

"I always wanted to fight Azazel, but this is just as good." Vali covered with blue lightings charged against Ulquiorra who stopped him with his sword releasing green energy around, causing the ground around both be destroyed.

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

The green energy was reduced and Ulquiorra was pushed back slowly, when the a new energy came from his sword.

 _A man with orange hair and black robes charged against_ _Ulquiorra wielding a black katana covered in black energy with red edge._

 _'Instead of throwing the getsuga, he keeps it in the sword, that way his attack would have the same strength as the getsuga.'_

"It's not gonna work and you know it." Vali keep pushing while he notice the energy in his opponent's sword, when he stopped advancing and began to back away.

"He's pushing a Celestial Dragon? How!?" Rias looked at the two fighters surprised.

"That's their power, there is so much difference." Issei was squeezing his fist.

"It is it, right." Azazel put a hand over Issei's shoulder. "Why are you fighting for?"

"I..." Issei looked down while Rias looked at him worried.

"The sacred gear uses the wishes of its wielder as its power, so tell me, what is your wish?" Azazel asked.

"I..." Issei looked at Rias and then with a serious look on his face he answered. "I want to take the virginity of Buchou!" He answered causing Rias to blush and the other presents to smile and face palm.

"But she is a high class devil, you know that right." Azazel looked at Issei in the eyes. "You know what you need, right?"

"I know." Looking at the fight in front of them, the jewel in Issei's gauntlet started to shine along with the bracelet in his pocket. "I will be stronger." Then he puts the bracelet on his arm causing a hiuge wave of power around him.

"Welsh Dragon over boost."

He charged direct at the battle covered with a dragon-like red armor.

"Issei!' Rias tried to follow him but was stopped by Sirzechs. "Onii-sama let me go."

"They auras are above you current level, you will burn if you get close." Sirzechs warned

"But..." Rias tried to protest when a new power emerged close.

"I'm going to follow Issei-sempai way to masculinity." Gasper looked determined and took out the bracelet in his arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" And the time move again.

* * *

This arc will be finished in the next chapter, maybe.

Thanks for reading and wish you a happy new year.

Pd: Tell me what character you would like to be with Ulquiorra and why (If you want).

See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or High school Dxd

Sorry for the delay, and thanks for the views, reviews, etc.

For the reviews:

Guest: You'll see in this chapter (or read in this case).

Lightningblade49: I agree with you in both cases.

Myo124: Nice choices and I'm gonna try with Kuroka or Serafall first, as for the Asia thing I agree but I don't think that's necessary fall in love so they can be influenced each other.

Now to the story

 **"Sacred gear." (And beings inside of them)**

'thought'

 _"Flashback."_

"Talk."

* * *

Chapter five:

"Dragon shot!"

A beam of red demonic-power move through the sky in pursuit of a blue light followed by a beam of green energy

"Dammit, I missed." A dragon-like human form charged against the blue light but it was knocked back by a lighting and pushed aside by a white blur.

"Move." The Cuatro Espada was impacted by the White Dragon but then he used sonido to move at the back of Vali and shot a cero at close range.

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

"Keep trying." Vali charged to counter but was hit by a red gauntlet and launched to the ground by a red demonic power sphere.

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

Then the Red Dragon threw a punch at the White Dragon but was stopped by the other's hand and then both of them released a punch with their remaining hands at the same time causing a huge crater around them.

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

Red and blue energy covered the ground around them shaking the earth with the blue gaining ground and then a green light overshadowed them from above.

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

A wave of green energy struck the two dragons but was reduced, in time for Issei to charge against Vali, however Vali flew up to counterattack releasing a lot of lightings against the pawn.

"Guhhhhhh!" Issei screamed at the impact as he backed.

"Too slow." Vali tried to keep with the offensive but was stopped by a blow on the back that sent him away and was hit by a lot of impacts at high speed against him.

"Not yet!" Vali recovered in mid air but was met by Issei and both of them started to fly into the sky attacking each other with Vali taking the lead.

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

Issei reacted slow and was knocking into the ground giving Vali the chance finish him but.

"Get up; you can do it better than this, if you can't..." Vali looked where the leaders and the others attendants of the meeting. "I must give you an incentive." He then headed for them at full speed but was hit by a white blur and thrown into the ground.

* * *

"What kind of battle is this, I barely can see Issei-kun and the White Dragon, but that guy." Yuuto looked at the fight in awe trying to keep with their speed as the knight of the Gremory heir.

"Somehow he doesn't need impulse or acceleration." Sirzechs looked the battle with interest.

"Yep, he can move at high speed without those and control his pace easily." Azazel explained at the present. "He calls it sonido."

"He has the advantage right now, while the Celestial Dragons need a momentum, he can keep without it and take the high ground." Grayfia joined the conversation.

"That's cheating." Serafall pouted.

"Issei." Rias looked at Issei worried.

"Even with his balance breaker." Akeno looked the same.

"Issei-sempai is gonna win, I'm sure." Gasper said trusting in his superior.

"Issei-san." Asia puts her palms together and looked at the pawn hoping for the best.

"Not only they are having a bad time, it seems." Sirzechs looked at one side of the academy where at the distance a black-haired man with Chinese robes was dodging magic blasts and cuts from his opponents.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Bikou kept avoiding being hit by Rosseweisse's attacks while trying to counter Tobio's stabs.

"Jin!" A puppy emerged from Tobio's shadow turning into a very large dog with a sword in the head, which was mounted by Tobio and used to strike Bikou.

"Kinto'un!" Bikou summoned a golden cloud and rode it, flying away to avoid the attack.

"Wait!" Rossweisse started to fly following the Monkey king with Tobio riding the now big Jin behind them.

"Nyoi-bō!" Bikou used his staff which extended to attack the Valkyrie, but she moved around in the air to avoid it while summoning magic circles around her from which magic blasts emerged heading towards the cloud rider, who used his staff and cloud to avoid and deflect the attacks

"Jin we need to jump." Tobio said it to Jin who used the Academy buildings to jump at the flying monkey. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Then he pulled out a sword from Jin's body and attacked at bikou, who used his staff to defend himself and pushed back the slash/dog and his mount who began to fall towards the floor while Bikou was struck by Rosseweisse's magic blasts.

"Guhhhhh." Bikou recovered and attacked with his staff but was stopped by a sword passing in front of him, he looked down where Tobio was pulling swords from Jin's body and throwing them at him giving an opportunity to Rosseweisse to continue the attack, leaving Bikou at the defensive again.

"Jin now!" Jin turned into a sword and Tobio wield it and sprinted at Bikou's direction.

"My turn." Bikou charged at Rosseweisse avoiding the blasts and used his staff to hit her, she formed a magic barrier and she held it but was pushed back, Bikou then felt something behind and turned to see Tobio 'How did he?!' who struck him into the ground.

"Rosseweisse-san stay back." Tobio landed and looked at the Valkyrie before heading towards Bikou who recovered from the fall.

'What is his plan?' Rosseweisse nodded and began to retreat.

"Back on the floor, huh." Bikou looked at Tobio. "Now you can fight at your best, right?" both prepared their weapons ready to attack.

"That's right, but I'm afraid that I will finish this quickly." Tobio started to walk while Bikou looked curious at him. "So I apologized." Then he sprinted at Bikou crashing his sword against the staff.

"Kah kah kah! You need more than words to end a fight." Bikou began to push, then Tobio dropped his sword like before. "It's not gonna work again!" Bikou aimed his staff at Tobio's head, but instead of attack Tobio jumped at his back and the sword melted into the shadow, Bikou tried to turn around when...

"Guhhhhhhh!"

"I knew it." Tobio was holding the same sword he dropped before, but there was blood in the blade, while Bikou had a cut on his back. "That's why I tried something different."

"Unbelievable." Rosseweisse was astonished 'He used the same move at the beginning as a distraction, dropping the sword in the shadow to catch it in the other side.' Then they felt a shudder 'And there is the other guy, In what I got involved!?'

"Nice move, but is not enough." Bikou charged against Tobio who stood calm and launched his sword at him, Bikou used his staff to deflect the sword and then he realized that it became a dog again and was biting his staff without letting go.

"Gotcha." Tobio used Jin's distraction to hit Bikou in the face while Jin jumped at his side, but Bikou recovered and hit Tobio in the belly with his extended staff, only to have intercepted the blow by Jin, who used the sword on it's forehead.

"You're wounded; we should leave this in a draw." Tobio looked at Bikou trying to persuade him.

"No way, I'm having the best time." Bikou looked happy and he stood ready to continue.

Tobio looked serious at his opponent before he looked at the Valkyrie. "Rosseweisse-san please go back." the Valkyrie nodded and obeyed the warning, then Bikou started to move while Tobio looked at Jin before looking back at the Monkey King. "As you wish."

"Balance breaker."

* * *

"Come!" Vali launched at Ulquirra a rain of fists that he blocked with his sword, while Issei charged again against Vali from the back.

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

"Take this." Issei threw a punch but Vali stopped the attack at the Espada and kick him before he can connect. "Guhhhhh!"

"Cero." Ulquiorra used the chance provided by Issei.

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

Vali divided the cero but was met by the sword, he used his palms to hold the blade but was pushed slightly by the Arrancar, who was taking advantage of the higher ground and used his other hand to shot a cero at close range.

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

Issei recovered and searched for his opponent while getting ready for the next assault.

 **"Partner."**

A voice emerged from his left gauntlet.

 **"Partner listen."**

"What is it, Ddraig?" Issei looked at his red arm waiting for an answer.

 **"The sword you received, use it."** The Red Dragon answered.

"The sword?"

 **"That's right, is in your sacred gear, remember, summon it and use its dragon slayer properties to defeat Albion."** The green jewel in his arm was shining as the voice was talking.

'The sword that Michael-san gave it to me' Issei then close his eyes and holding his arm he invoked its name. "Ascalon!" A blade of holy power appeared in his red arm covering his body with a golden aura. "With this, I can do it!" Issei charged at full speed against Vali.

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

Ulquiorra looked at Vali who was flying up to attack from above, while feeling the Red Dragon with a different power around him 'that power.'

"Let's continue with this!" Vali launched himself into the Arrancar when...

"Vali!"

Issei attacked Vali with Ascalon but he dodged in time, however part of his armor was destroyed by the edge.

 **"Vali, it's a dragon slayer, even if the attack is weak,** i **t will be dangerous if it hits you."** A voice talked to Vali from his back.

"Dragon shot!"

Issei launched another beam, but this time with Ascalon power in it.

"Dammit." Vali avoided the beam but he looked up where his other opponent was 'He is gonna take the shot.

"Dodge it!" Issei screamed.

 **"Partner wait."** Ddraig tried to calm him when he noticed something.

"A dangerous power indeed, but." Ulquiorra moved his hand and stopped the beam with it. "Not for a Hollow."

"That guy." Vali charged against Ulquiorra who was still holding the blast.

"Cero." But he used a cero to impulse the dragon shot of Issei against the White Dragon.

"What!" Vali was hit and knocked into the ground.

"We did it." Issei said tiredly.

"He resisted, huh." Ulquiorra descended as he watched where his opponent fell.

"Good shot." Vali appeared with his armor broken.

"Impossible, but that dragon shot had the power of Ascalon." Issei was shocked at his rival persistence.

"Certainly you destroyed my sacred gear, even if you were helped." The armor appeared again covering Vali. "But is not enough, if you're my rival you need to get stronger." He began to rise while his wings extended with a strange aura around them. "Hyodou Issei!"

 **"Half dimension!"**

Then the School building started to reduce its size.

* * *

"What's happening?" Sona asked.

"It's Vali, his power, divide dividing power, allows him to do something like this." Azazel answered.

"Is distorting the dimension, is dangerous, we must move away." Michael warned.

"But Issei." Rias argue.

"He would be fine, we should retreat now Rias." Sirzechs said to her.

"But how? He is still there." Rias asked confused.

"That's right and that's why he would be fine." Azazel answered.

"What are they talking about?" Rias didn't understand.

"Buchou!" Kiba called her, as he and the others started to feel something powerful.

"The barrier." Grayfia pointed gaining the attention of the others.

"It's shattering, how?" Sona asked shocked while she suddenly started to shake along with her schoolmates as they're feeling the pressure.

"What is this?" Xenovia extended a hand and caught a green drop that vanished as soon as she touched it.

"It's raining." Asia looked at the sky 'Issei-san' then she passed out.

"Asia!" Rias ran at her, while Koneko tumble along with Yuuto, Xenovia and the members of the student council. "Everyone!" Rias started to fell as well for the pressure and then, all of the Kuoh students were knocked by the Governor.

"Azazel." Sirzechs looked at the fallen with serious eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, it was the best, they're not ready yet." Azazel then looked at the fight. "Not for this level of fight." Sirzechs sighed as he looked at the fight as well, while Serafall pouted.

* * *

"Enclose Murcielago, huh." Vali looked at his opponent, who had large black bat wings on his back, longer and wilder hair and a helmet on his head, with two large horns extend out to the sides to the front and was wearing a robe, which covered all his body.

'What is this feeling!?' Issei looked astonished at the change in the Espada. "Balance breaker?"

 **"No partner is something different."** Ddraing answered. **"You should stay back partner, the bracelet has reached its limit."**

"Dammit." Issei cursed as he think in his own weakness. "There's nothing I can do?" Then he looked at his arm 'there's still something.'

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

"That's right, we haven't ended this fight!" Vali looked at Ulquiorra excitedly. "Show me the power of the man who defeated..." before he was able to finish a hand appeared at on side of his head throwing him against the ground.

"Don't be distracted." A green energy javelin appeared in his hand as he walked towards Vali. "Don't be afraid and don't lose the sight your opponent." Ulquiorra vanished and appeared in front of him cutting part of his armor, Vali flew back while his armor was repaired. "Or your head will roll."

"Impossible, I couldn't see it at all." Issei gulped.

'I didn't see him, move or disappear' Vali began to get up. "It will be interesting." He started to move when another javelin came direct at him.

 **"Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide""Divide"**

He stopped the javelin, but his hands were slightly burned 'I reacted in time' he started to advance when another javelin came, only that this time he dodge it to keep moving, but he was meeting by the Espada who grabbed his head and pushed at full speed.

"Dammit!" Vali tried to release himself but was thrown before he can do it and reached by Ulquiorra from above, who pointed him with his index finger.

"Cero oscuras."

And a black explosion with green outline covered the White Dragon and destroyed everything around him shaking the ground.

"You divided in time." Ulquiorra started to move again at the crater left by his power.

"Yes I did it." Vali's helm was broken and part of his armor was shattered as well, but even with blood in his face Vali looked excited. "But even if I hadn't, it would take more than that to defeat me." Vali's aura started to increase.

"Then." Ulquiorra summoned a pair of javelins and closed his eyes. "This would do it." He opened his eyes to see Vali preparing his attack.

"Take this." Vali launched a wave of lightings against Ulquiorra but they not affected him at all, as if a barrier was protecting him, in return once that Vali stopped one javelin came at him followed by another, but Vali divided the first and avoided the second, then another came from behind which he avoided as well, only to be hit by one that came from above.

"Guhhhhhh!"

Then a series of others javelins impacted him in the floor, followed by a black beam with a green outline destroying everything around.

"Still not enough." Vali came from the crater wounded and with his armor completely broken as he summoned his armor once again and started to chant.

"I, who is about to awaken."

"Wait!" Issei appeared as soon as Vali started.

 **"Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost""Boost"**

"This is all I can do, but I'm not gonna let you harm Buchou and the others." Issei looked at Ulquiorra with determination in his eyes and then.

 **"Transfer."**

A red light covered Ulquiorra, who looked at his hands. "So, this is the power of a dragon."

"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God."

"It's the end." Ulquiorra was about to release a powered cero against Vali, but was stopped by a rupture in the space from which a bespectacled young man with blonde hair dressed in a business suit.

 **"** Arthur." Vali recognized the newcomer and stopped his chant.

"The preparations for the battle with the gods of the north have been completed." Arthur looked at Vali.

"I see." Vali ended his balance breaker. "So you came here to pick us?"

"Actually Kuroka came with me." Arthur answered.

"Really?" Vali raised an eyebrow and then he noticed Ulquiorra looking at something, 'He can feel them huh.'

"Stop!"

All turned to see a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils wearing a black kimono with a yellow obi, and a pair of black cat ears and two black tails, chased by Rossweisse, who was firing magic blasts against her, which she dodged.

"Yeah, they don't like each other." Bikou appeared behind Vali and Arthur. "I bet it's Kuroko's fault." He was severely injured.

"Bikou?" Vali then looked at Bikou. "What happen?"

"Well, she interrupted my fight and she began to piss the silver haired nee-chan over there.'" Bikou pointed at the two women, then Vali was about to ask for his wounds when.

"You certainly formed an interest team." Azazel approached flying, while Ulquiorra returned at his sealed form. "The Monkey King, the wielder of Caliburn and an SS-Class stray devil."

"You too, a Valkyrie, the Canis Licaon and him." Vali looked Ulquiorra who seemed indifferent to the arrival of Kuroka and Arthur.

While Rossweisse was still chasing the Nekomata. Vali, Bikou and Arthur were in front of Azazel and Ulquiorra, all of them waiting for the other to move, Bikou readied his staff but was stopped by Arthur, meanwhile Ulquiorra turned to see Tobio arriving with Jin at his side.

"We're not here to continue this fight." Arthur looked at Vali who nodded and suddenly Kuroka appeared next to them

"So we're leaving-nya?" Kuroka asked.

'Sigh' 'Sigh' 'Sigh' Rosseweisse regrouped with Azazel and the others, notably tired from chasing the Nekomata, leaving the Azazel and his team face to face with the Vali Team.

"Seems your having a bad time, you did not have pets when you were a child." Tobio teased her. "They tend to escape when someone pursues them, you know, like a game." Rosseweisse looked at him before she dropped her head.

"The boy is right, but it looks like there will not be time for that." Azazel pointed to a rupture in the space behind Vali and his partners. "You think that we going to let you go just like that."

"Believe me, no one wants to stay more than me, but we have our own plans." The members of the Team Vali began to leave through the portal with Vali being the last. "Make Hyoudou Issei stronger, so I can fight him in the future." Vali looked at Azazel before he started to leave. "Oh, and I'll wait for the rematch." Saying his last words to the Espada, the White Dragon and his team went off.

"Well, that was not so bad, I was actually nervous that we might fight them." Azazel sighed and looked at the others. "Let's go back."

"So, angels and demons will be friends now." Serafall said smiling and the other leaders nodded at her statement.

"I would like to thank them." Sirzechs looked at Azazel. "They certainly protected the meeting and." He looked at Rias who was with Issei and the rest of her peerage

"I agree." Michael approached to them.

"The Seraph and the Maou agree on something." Azazel laughed. "Better get used." He then called at Tobio, Rosseweisse and Ulquiorra, but the last one stayed when he felt someone approaching at him.

"Huh... excuse me." Asia Argento was in front of him remembering their first encounter.

 _"What the hell is going on!? Who are you! What are you!?" In the vicinity you could hear the cries of the fallen angels leaded by Raynare at the same time that the basement was submerged in a overwhelming pressure. "You will not interfere with the orders of Azazel-sama! Kalawarner! Dohnaseek! Mittelt!" Suddenly the place was shaking from the attacks of Raynare and her partners, when all that was left was silence until a cold and emotionless voice spoke._

 _"If they interfere and come into conflict with the demons of the place, bring them back." A man in white clothes appeared came from the dust generated by the attacks completely unscratched._

 _"You're lying!" Raynare tried to attack him again but suddenly the pressure increased and the four fallen dropped in the floor, all being watched by a girl with blond hairs on an altar._

 _"You are..." The girl looked at man dressed in white as the others were sucked into a portal._

 _"You!" A group of exorcist came from the stairs and was overwhelmed by the same pressure from before and they fell unconscious, then Ulquiorra opened a garganta to leave when he heard a plea._

 _"Please, if you... if you see Issei-san, please tell him that I'm grateful for being my friend." The girl smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes._

 _"Tell him yourself." Ulquiorra began to go through the garganta, but before he disappeared he looked at girl into her eyes and said to her._

 _"If it's so important, you can live and do it by yourself." And the Espada left._

"Thank you!" Asia bowed his head, to the surprise of Issei, Rias and the others looking at them.

 _In front of him a woman in white with orange hair was looking as he began to disappear._

 _"Do I scare you, woman?"_

 _"I'm not afraid... I'm not afraid?"_

 _"I see... now I see."_

"So, if it was important." Ulquiorra started to leave with a confused Asia behind and with Azazel looking at him with interest.

"Well, it's time to go." Azazel applauded as he and the rest started to leave by a garganta opened by Ulquiorra. "I'll leave the reparations to the devils." And they left.

"What was that?" Issei approached to Asia.

"I was thanking him for something he said to me before." Asia smiled at the now confused Issei.

* * *

"I didn't think you liked blondes." Azazel teased Ulquiorra. "But she is not a little young for you?"

"So Ulquiorra-kun likes blondes, young and gentile?" Tobio was scratching Jin's head. "Who would have imagined."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Rosseweisse tilted her head.

"It doesn't matter." Azazel answered. "We can talk about it later; right now I would like you to contact me with the old man."

"Understood." Rossewiesse nodded.

"She certainly is serious with her work." Tobio said to Jin, whom he now scratched his belly.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different location.

"You think it's a giant?" A tall and muscular man asked at a young man who was holding a golden spear.

"The only giant here it's you." A petite blonde girl answered.

"Wait." A bespectacled young man intervened, before the two started to argue. "It's certainly big." In front of them was a massive form with a mask in his head with multiple horns, a tail hairy and ape-like, black piston-like protrusions on his back and two massive horns on his back. "But I don't think it's a giant." He looked at the thing's body, finding marks of burns like from lasers and explosions, along with marks of fangs in the arms legs and torso like it was attacked by a pack of dogs.

"Interesting." All looked at the man with the spear who was looking at the massive corpse, which was start to disintegrate like ash.

* * *

Two things:

Azazel knocked them, but it's beacuse they were very affected by the pressure from Ulquiorra's release. (Asia actually fainted)

And this chapter was very hard to write, so I would like to hear your opinions about the fighting and the encounter between Asia and Ulquiorra.

See ya soon (I hope).


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach or High school Dxd

Two quick things:

1: Sorry for the delay, the reason is in author notes.

2: Yay! over the hundred favorites and follows.

And now to the history

* * *

Chapter six:

"Ahhhhhhh!" In the yard of the old school building of the Kuoh Academy, Issei charged against Tobio with Ascalon and his Booster Gear.

 **"Boost"**

"Guhhhhhh!" Only to fall into the ground, while Tobio dodged his attack effortlessly.

"You know, I even left my sword in the club to give some you advantage." Tobio looked at Issei in the floor and started to poke him with a stick. "Hello?"

'Sigh' 'Sigh' 'Sigh' "We can take a break?" Issei was tired and wounded, although ironically his opponent never attacked.

"Sorry." Tobio extended a hand to help Issei get up. "Still half hour to go." And then he kept his distance. "Besides, you cannot afford to be lazy."

"I know." Issei was getting ready for the next round. "Because I'm de weakest of Buchou's peerage." He charged at Tobio once more but he met the floor... again.

"You're not going to get better soon, right?" Tobio helped Issei again to get up. "Let's go back."

"Thanks, why are you here anyway?" Issei asked. "Not that I mind."

"Azazel-san and the rest had a meeting." Tobio answered. "And as the advisor of the Occult Research Club, he decided that leaving you without supervision was not a good idea. Besides, Jin likes to play with Asia-chan." 

* * *

In a remote place, was taking place a meeting between the leaders of two faction, while outside three people were guarding, two men in white clothes, one with part of a helm in his head accompanied by silver-haired woman in business suit and the other, a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent, light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs and blue jewel in his forehead was looking at the other two with indifference as well a little irritated as he turned at were the meeting was taking place.

"There will be a reception, which will be attended by the leaders of the clans." Azazel was sitting in a table in front of an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard wearing an eye patch over his left eye.

"So the children will have a meeting." Odin smiled as he continued. "It will be interesting to see how the three factions do without God."

"So we can count with your presence." Azazel said.

"Don't get too cocky Azazel-boy; I just said it would be interesting." Odin turned to see the window of their meeting room. "Also, there are those who disagree with my departure to the outside world."

"I'm sure they will be able to handle him." Azazel assured.

"It's that so..." Odin raised an eyebrow. "Not only are you confident about yourself, but it looks that with the others too, huh." He then raised a hand at his chin. "I told you not be so cocky Azazel-boy, thinking that they can handle a god, even if it's true, eventually that confidence will take you to a cliff from which you won't be able to get out." Odin looked right into Azazel' eyes with his one.

"I'm not arrogant." Azazel denied shaking his head. "Well, maybe a little." He smiled as he continued. "Besides, I'm sure they will surprise you, after all, you already know Roseweisse-chan."

"Certainly." Odin then used his cane to get up. "It looks like is time to end this meeting."

* * *

Outside of the meeting room, Loki stood in front of Ulquiorra and Rosseweisse, losing his patience with a look of disdain in his face and an aura of hatred around him as he wait, while the Espada looked indifferent and the Valkyrie looked anxious.

"Well, it was boring meeting." Suddenly the door opened and Azazel along with Odin came.

"I expect the reception to be more charming Azazel-boy." Odin said to the Governor of the Grigori, which caused Loki to get angry.

"You still think to continue with this foolishness!" Loki shouted in rage. "An alliance with those who dared to defile our land, old fool!"

"How dare you!" Rosseweisse tried to intervene but the Evil Norse God of Mischief raised his power.

"You dare to face a god." Anger began to show in the eyes of Loki, when suddenly a pressure started to clash with his own power, with the source been the paled man with green eyes in front of him. "You..." the Espada only stared at him without losing his indifference and suddenly the earth started to shake between them, as they were covered in a blue and green aura.

"He really is defying a god!" Rosseweisse was shocked at their display of power.

"Enough!" Odin suddenly struck the floor with his cane getting Loki's attention. "Despite your attitude I let you come with me." Odin looked at the angry Loki. "But I will not allow you to behave this way, return to the Valhalla now."

"I was expecting that you wouldn't continue this nonsense." Loki looked at him before a magic circle appeared behind him. "This is not over." And he disappeared.

"He is planning something, right?" Azazel looked at Odin.

"He is not the God of Mischief for nothing after all." The chief deity of Norse mythology sighed as thought of Loki future plans. "While the others are waiting and hoping for the best, Loki is immersed in the realization of the Ragnarok."

"Sounds problematic." Azazel nodded.

"It's just a child's tantrum." Odin prepared to leave.

"I will accompany Odin-sama to Asgard." Rosseweisse volunteered.

"It will not be necessary; Thor and the others are not going to let him do as he pleases." Odion struck the floor again and a portal opened in front of him. "Besides." Odin looked at Rossewiesse."You should take the time to find you a boyfriend Rosseweisse, or should I say." Odin then grinned as he went through the portal."Valkyrie whose age is equal to the number of years without a boyfriend."

"Ahh." Rossewiesse flushed as his formerly employer words, while Azazel laughed.

"That old men, well." Azazel looked at the two. "I'll head back to Kuoh to pay a visit to the Occult Research Club, also." He turned at the Espada. "Soon, after the reception planned for the leaders of the clans, will be a gathering of young Devils, they will introduce themselves along with their peerages, we need to find the person who was hiding in the church during the Booster gear situation before it happen."

"What happened?" Rosseweisse was confused.

"Well, our friend of few words here was sent to check something to discuss at another time." Azazel pointed at the Espada. "But the important thing is that he felt someone hidden in the shadows, likely waiting for a chance to act."

"To act?" Rossewiesse looked at Ulquiorra.

"He was hiding his presence." Ulquiorra answered.

"Meaning, he didn't wanted to be found and what Ulquiorra-kun sensed, was pretty similar to Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri demonic power." Azazel said.

"A devil?" Rossewiesse started to understand Azazel's words.

"And a young one, possibly an heir, considering that his power was similar to the Maou' sisters and that's why we need to be careful in the reception." Azazel approached Rosseweisse and looked right into her eyes. "Can I trust in you by this matter?"

"Ahhh...well." Rosseweisse began to sweat at Azazel's proximity."Yes... you can trust me." Rosseweisse answered nervous.

"Good." Azazel smiled. "I'll go then; Ulquiorra-kun would be with Baraquiel helping to protect the Maous as they prepare the reception, you can go with Shemhazai for the meantime or with me at Kuoh?"

"I'll go back, in case that someone needs my assistance." Rosseweisse answered.  
"Good, I'll see you later and it would be better if you can control that pressure that you emanate." Azazel saying these words stood in front of Ulquiorra. "Now, can you..."

"You can use your magic to transport yourself." Ulquiorra opened a garganta and leaved.

'Sigh' "I don't know if he was upset or didn't care." Azazel then looked at Rossewiesse. "Say hi to Shemhazai for me." And Azazel leaved as well.

"Ah." Rossewisse looked around and she dropped her head. "They leave me alone, again."

* * *

"Thank you Akeno-san." Tobio thanked as a cup of tea was placed in the table by the Queen of the Gremory group.

"It's a pleasure." Akeno smiled closing her eyes, which caused Tobio to tremble a little for no reason.

"I would like to thank you as well." Rias said as she was drinking her own cup of tea. "I'm sure that as a top fighter of the Grigori you must have a lot of responsibilities."

"Actually..." Tobio took a sip. "We prefer to keep a low profile until is needed."

"Really?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Azazel-san is not interested in conflicts and we don't have a reason to start one, so yes." Tobio answered as he took another sip. "This is delicious Akeno-san."

"My my, you don't have to be so formal." Akeno said smiling, causing another shiver in Tobio.

"I think I do." Tobio said. "By the way, where are the others?" Looking around it was obvious that the three were the only in the club.

"While you were training with Issei, Xenovia and Yuuto decided to go and do some training as well." Rias answered while she nodded at Akeno who picked her cup. "Asia is playing with the puppy you brought I think Ise is with them and Koneko went home."

"I see."

A new voice joined the conversation, causing Rias and Akeno to turn while they were getting ready for a possible enemy, only to meet Azazel who was sitting in Rias's desk.

"When you got here?" Rias asked visibly upset.

"Who knows?" Azazel answered lifting his shoulders and with a smile on his face.

"How did it go?" Tobio asked ignoring the still upset Rias and the now joyful Akeno.

"Not too bad actually." Azazel got up and started to walk around the club.

"I see." Tobio finished his tea and got up as well. "Since you are here, I'll take my leave." He looked at Rias and Akeno bowing. "Thanks for the tea." And he walked at the door.

"My my, he certainly is polite." Akeno said covering her mouth.

"He is actually very quiet, I'm surprised that he started to open more." Azazel then looked at Rias. "So, you are ready for the trip to the underworld?"

* * *

Outside of the Occult Research Club Issei and Asia were playing with Jin, when Tobio looked at them and decided to wait a little before interrupt them as he noticed how happy they seemed.

"They look so happy, don't you think?"

Tobio then heard a familiar voice, but he didn't turn to meet the owner, instead he nodded and kept watching at the young devils and the newcomer moved at his side.

"You not seem surprised." The silver-haired Dragon then looked at Tobio.

"I am, but you didn't came here looking for a confrontation." Tobio turned at Vali completed relaxed. "So there is no reason to be disturbed or surprised."  
"Good point." Vali nodded.

"So?" Tobio asked as the two continued watching at the devils.

"Nothing interesting really, I just came here to see how Hyoudou Issei goes." Vali answered.

"A dragon's issue I guess." Tobio said as looked at Issei.

"Maybe, I'm actually intrigued for something that Albion said."

"Really?" Tobio raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Vanishing Dragon.

"He mentioned that if Ulquiorra had fought seriously against me, even without changing his form." Vali continued as he looked how Jin bites Issei's hand and Asia looked funny not knowing what to do. "I wouldn't be here right now."

"I never fought him, so I can't tell you if I agree or not, but." Tobio laughed a little as Asia hold Jin to stop him from biting Issei, only to be released and go for the other hand. "I was surprised to see you holding against the two of them and not in the other way."

"You think he would be able to keep with both Celestial Dragons." Vali asked.

"I'm not sure about the dragons, but against you and Hyoudou-san I'm pretty sure he can handle." Tobio affirmed.

"I see, well Albion said something about Hyoudou Issei as well, about that he has more potential than I." Vali then asked. "What do you think about it?"

"I think he is right, after all." Tobio nodded. "Right now, all he can do is improve, can't get any worse the way he is right now."

"I agree on that, he needs to get stronger for us to fight." Vali then prepared to leave. "By the way, apparently, people with great potential have been disappearing, so look after Hyoudou Issei." And then he left.

"So that's why he came here." Tobio nodded and decided to pick Jin. "Disappearing, huh?"

"Ah! Ikuse-san." Asia looked happy at Tobio, while Jin dropped Issei's hand and jumped at him.

"I hope he didn't give you troubles." Tobio picked Jin and looked at Issei. "Or you."

"Not at all." Asia shook her head.

"I'm glad, I will take my leave then." Tobio started to walk ignoring Issei's complains. "I hope we will meet again soon." And he walked at the School gates taking his leave.

"Sigh" "He ignored me." Issei looked down and then cheered up looking at Asia. "We should go home too."

"Yes." Asia answered happy and both leaved as well.

* * *

In of one of the 72 remained pillars territory, outside of the Agares manor in the Underworld Ulquiorra Cifer and a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body, both were waiting for the Maous as they finished their meeting with the Agares clan, both of them staying calm, protecting the meeting from those opposed at the Alliance between the three factions, as well those who still support the old-Maou faction.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank you." Suddenly the silence was interrupted by middle-aged man Baraqiel of the Grigori. "You may not be aware of this, but my daughter was involved in battle against Kokabiel in Kuoh." Baraqiel then bowed at the Espada who stayed calm.

"The priestess." Was the only answer from Ulquiorra who removed his sight from the fallen.

"So you knew." Baraqiel a bit surprised regained his posture.

"No." The words of the Espada caught Baraqiel off-guard. "But I can tell by the power that you both posses." Ulquiorra started to walk taking one hand from his pocket. "Although hers is weaker and has been restrained, it's similar at your own." Pointing forward, in the tip of his index finger green light appeared.

"It's seems they couldn't wait any longer." A yellow lightning suddenly formed in Baraqiel's hands, as figures started to appear from outside of the Manor. Then a green and a yellow light devoured at those who revealed themselves.

* * *

"We should go now, there still matters to attend." Sirzechs Lucifer along with a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back was in front of young woman around her late teens wearing glasses with a cold, sharp gaze.

"It was a pleasure Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama." Seekvaira heiress of the Agares clan bowed at the Maous when a crash came from outside shaking the Household. "What is that!?" Seekivaira looked at Sirzechs and Ajuka before bowed once again. "Excuse me Maou-sama." And go at source of the quake.

"It seems they were all." Baraqiel inspected the area in case of other attack.

"What happened?" Seekivaira looked around in awe, witnessing devils from high and ultimate class completely defeated by the two men in front of her.

"My apologies." Sirzechs approached at her. "It seems that our presence attracted uninvited guests."

"Sirzechs." Ajuka looked at Ulquiorra, more specifically at his sword. "Everything seems under control, so I'll take this opportunity to return."

"Thanks Ajuka." Sirzechs nodded and Ajuka summoned a circle and disappeared. "I would like to express my gratitude Baraqiel-dono, Ulquiorra-kun."

"There is no need for, it was our job to handle this matters." Baraqiel nodded.

"Even so." Sirechs continued when Seekivaira approached.

"I would like to thank you as well." Seekivaira looked at them with a slightly bow. "Even if this was an attack in the Agares territory, you take care of it."

"Indeed, to think that so many would come and that you handled the issue with such speed is appreciated." Sirzechs nodded as Seekivaira thank them, who then met the eyes of the emotionless Espada.

"I assume that the meeting ended." Baraiqiel said to Sirzechs.

"Yes, we were waiting for your presence then Agares-san." Sirzechs said to Baraqiel and then turned at Seekivaira who was still looking at Ulquiorra.

"Yes!" She reacted at Sirzechs words removing her sight from the Espada and immediately responded. "It would be a pleasure, until then Lucifer-sama." Bowing at the presents Seekivira returned at the Manor a little flushed.

"Appears that you caused a good impression Uquiorra-kun." Sirzechs smiled at Ulquiorra who was calm as always.

"What does that mean?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh, it's not important right now, besides I'm sure that you will know soon." Sirzechs continued with his smile. "Then let's go back, I have business to attend, so I would like you to take care of Falbium and Serafall, although knowing him, Serafall most likely would attend the rest of the meeting with the head and heir of the clans." Sighing Sirzechs summoned a magic circle and prepared to leave. "You seem like a serious and calm person Ulquiorra-kun, can I ask you to go with Serafall."

Closing his eyes a garganta opened behind Ulquiorra and he disappeared inside of it leaving a satisfied Sirzechs and a confused Baraqiel behind. "I leave Falbium in your care Baraqiel-dono, now if you excuse me." And Sirzechs leaved as well.

"Azazel was right about them." Baraqiel summoned another circle and left, leaving one of the leadeers of the Grigori with the lazy Maou and the Nihilistic Espada with the cheerful, sister-complex and magical girl Serafall.

* * *

Omake

The two Heavenly Dragons engaged in a fight since memorial times were in the middle of the war between the factions of the Underworld and Heavens, these two powerful beings said to be possessors of powers that rivals both God and Satan where causing death and destruction around them forcing the three biblical factions to withdraw, but with only option to destroy them before they destroy the rest of the world.

Having decided, the three factions charged against the dragons, both so focused in the battle that weren't unable to feel the enemies around, but as soon as the attack against the dragons started a bright yellow comet struck both dragons knocking them into the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" A tall, muscular man with a wild and aggressive appearance appeared, wearing a black shihakusho and a white haori over it, with a long thin scar across his left eye and black eye patch in his right eye wielding a katana with a chipped and worn-down blade with his right hand.

 **"Roar!"** The two dragons got up in rage at the interruption, both looking at the man with hunger in their eyes.

"Huh!" The turned at the dragons with a look of annoyance in his face. "You want to fight." **"Roar!"** Both dragons charged against the men, who in response swung his sword against them, that way the world turned into a red white and yellow hell.

"And what happened next?" A very terrified Asia asked with a very interested Xenovia at her side and a not so interested koneko at the other.

"Both dragons were killed and the eye patched man known as the Kenpachi go for the earth searching for powerful foes." Rias answered.

"Really?" Asia asked.

"Yep, there are those who says that he is still wandering around until found the best rival to fight." Rias answered smiling. "But it's just a story."

"I would like to men such swordsman." Xenovia nodded.

"But Rias-san say it was just a story." Asia said to her when a figure appeared behind her.

"Hahahahahahah!" A person wearing an eye patch laughed causing Asia to turn around only to pass out.

"Akeno! That was too much!" Rias scolded at Akeno who took off the eye patch while Koneko poke Asia with her finger to verify if she was okay.

"Everyone, I got beverages." Issei opened the door dropping the drinks at the sight of the scene inside the room.

"Asia! What happen!?"

* * *

Author notes:

Again sorry for the delay, for some reason the documents in my computer are empty, so I was forced to write the chapre from the beginning.

Once again thanks for the views, reviews, favorites and follows.

Until next time.


End file.
